The History of PR: My Version
by Froggie Lover
Summary: This one's a little out there, but... The title's rather self-explanatory. My take on how the PRU we know came to be.
1. The Divide

Author's Note: This whole thing is just a theory! I don't claim that any of this is what the PRU really is like. Only Haim Saban could truely answer that question. Call this an AU fic, if you will. It's sort of my Power Rangers Universe, but the idea of what the 1st dimension (that's canon with the series) is like is there too. I hope this doesn't end too badly! LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, BVE Entertainment does. All names are used without permission and I am making no money out of this, sadly enough. Also, anything you don't recognize is _mine_. Well, except if I happen to mention the Dragon Ninjetti, Aidan Kensington (Prince Aidan of Eltar), Dominic Kensington (King Dominic of Eltar), or Isabella of Eltar. Then they belong to Ibonekoen. :^)

The History of Power Rangers: My Version  
by Froggie Lover

Part One: The Divide

The history of the Power Rangers' universe as we know it begins about 1.5 million years ago. This was a time when the seven hominid races of the Good Universe (Chronitian, Edenite, Eltarian, Mirinoite, Pheadocian, Terran, and Triforian) lived on a vast planet together. All seven lived in harmony, fights being few. This time is known to Lexian Alliance historians as "The Time Before the Divide."

The Time Before the Divide was a time of great prosperity. The planet (called Perfinsu, according to the Lexian Alliance High Council elder) was the leading force of Good in the known universe. No evil stood a chance against its armies. Now, this was a time before Power Rangers existed. They come later. Everything on Perfinsu was wonderful, until one stormy night. The night that fate decided that it had a sense of humor.

It began a peaceful day, but that night was different story. Just after the sun went down, the largest cloud ever recorded formed over the entire planet of Perfinsu. The cloud brought rain, hail, and heavy thunder and lightning. This storm continued on, at an increasing strength, for almost a week. It was beginning to seriously wear down the immense planet. People were afraid that, if the storm didn't end soon, they would be forever trapped in this dangerous storm. All operations had stopped completely, and evils of the time started to see the growing weakness.

As the time reached midnight, the lightning struck the earth harder, and the thunder sounded with a ground-shaking boom. The High Council of Perfinsu was beginning to get worried. Suddenly, another round of thunder and lightning ripped the sky, and the ground began to crack. The storm grew even stronger, and, little by little, the cracks turned into large voids. For days, the storm continued, the voids beginning to divide the planet. Neighbors gathered in shelters, no matter how makeshift they might be.

People prayed to the gods to stop the storm, but to no avail. The winds blew in every direction. The hail and rain fell heavily and mercilessly. There wasn't a soul brave enough to try and leave the shelters, and all food supplies were running dangerously low. If the storm didn't let up soon, there would be no people left on the once-great planet.

Suddenly, the gigantic voids of the ground were pushed to the breaking point. The planet split into seven parts, dived almost equally by the voids. Children screamed, adults wept, and lovers ached as they felt the force of the breakage. The seven much-smaller planets flew into seven different directions.

Historians of the Lexian Alliance of today call this tragic event, "The Divide." For, it divided Perfinsu, lives, and families alike. The Divide, for certain, did one thing in all absolute incontestability: it forever changed the fate of those who lived through it and even those who came after it.


	2. After The Divide

History of Power Rangers: My Version  
by Froggie Lover

Part Two: After The Divide

After the great event known as The Divide, the seven planets of Chronite, Earth, Edenoi, Eltar, Mirinoi, Pheados, and Triforia all were billions of lightyears from each other, in more ways than one. The populations of each planet were cut severely, not including the fatalities that occured during The Divide. At this time, everyone was one race; there was no difference in the blood of each person. But, over the hundreds of years of solitude that would follow for each of the seven planets, the races changed to their each individual types.

The only planet that didn't quite change to their own individual type as quickly as the others was Earth. The part of Perfinsu that became Earth had gone out farther than the others, and stopped harder, causing a planetary devolution among the people. On Perfinsu, they could work and invent some of the greatest technology of the time, but now, after The Divide, this particular group of people had been reduced to barbaric apes scientifically known as _Austrailo pithicus_.

The only survivor of The Divide that lives today was the Lexian Alliance High Council Elder, Kayanim. He was only a young child when The Divide happened, and lived on what-became Edenoi, the ruling planet of the Lexian Alliance. He gained immortality from The Powers (the body of gods, which includes any god that anyone, anywhere in the universe believes in, that controls every element of life) because of his undying dedication, and he is the only known source to what happened before and after The Divide.

After The Divide, the seven planets had no contact with the outside world. They weren't bothered by evils, and they didn't even have contact with the other planets of Perfinsu. This sheltered life allowed the planets to evolve into their own identities. Edenoi quickly became a place for rulers to learn. Pheados evolved into a breeding ground of power and knowledge for priests and shamans. Triforia was a planet of the arts. Eltar became a planet of warriors. Chronite and Mirinoi, at best, were training grounds for Eltarian warriors. Chronite later lost itself in a reign of evil kings. Earth... Well, Earth became its own sheltered place. It never recognized the other planets, not even when it was a full-fledged member of the Lexian Alliance. It didn't start to even _know_ of the others, and the evils of the universe, until the late Earthen 20th century.

The planets stood individually for the longest time. About 20,000 years ago, the first evil emerged to challenge the planets. This evil was the first king of an empire known as the Evil Spectrum. His first target was the planet of Edenoi.


	3. End of Separation

History of Power Rangers: My Version  
by Froggie Lover

Part Three: End of Separation

20,000 years ago, the first king of the empire known as the Evil Spectrum rose to power. His name was King Anatarr I. He knew of the great legend of Perfinsu, and so many centuries had passed, that a legend was all it was. He saw that the seven planets were divided and more-than-likely weak. He decided to first attack Edenoi.

The planet's armies were quite strong enough for hold off Anatarr's attacks for a little while. A few weeks at the most. But, the evil king was planning more than just a simple attack and then leaving if defeated. He intended to attack and attack until he conquered the planet. If he took Edenoi, then it was likely that the other planets of Perfinsu would fall to him. The Edenite armies held off Anatarr for as long as they could, but they realized that they would soon need help.

The Edenite King Lexian I sent his son, the Crowned Prince, to Eltar to get help. Eltar was known was the Planet of Warriors, and the Edenite King knew this all too well. The prince talked and pleaded with the Eltarian king to help Edenoi in this time of great need. Eventually, he agreed, and so he sent some of the finest in his armies to Edenoi back with the prince. Lexian was so overjoyed that he asked Eltar to form an alliance with Edenoi, and it was done.

The combination of Eltar and Edenoi's forces posed an even greater threat to Anatarr, so he decided to pull out the "big guns." He began to equip every one of his soldiers with a special magic power, each soldier unique with their own. The magic firepower overwhelmed the simplicity of the Edenite and Eltarian armies. Lexian sent his oldest son to Pheados to call upon their shamans and priests, which had become famous around the Good Universe.

The Pheadocian King Xavier III was unhappy that his people were being called into a war he knew nothing about. So, he stopped it at once and demanded that Lexian explain to him why his best priests and shamans were going into battle on Edenoi. Lexian told him about Anatarr and the evil king's mission. Xavier soon realized that Pheados, also once part of Perfinsu, could be in danger. He joined Eltar in an alliance with Edenoi, and sent his best priests, priestesses, shamans, and shamanesses to the battlefield. The three planets were now damned sure that Anatarr would lose.

As Pheados joined in the fight, Anatarr's forces slowly died off. After the last battle of that century, the planets celebrated their victory. As gifts, Pheados gave Eltar a High Priest, and in exchange, Eltar gave Pheados a Master Warrior. Edenoi pulled together their best leaders and formed Council, which helped the three kings rule their planets and their alliance as a whole. Even with all the joy and celebration in the air, Xavier solemnly noticed that the other planets of Perfinsu were in danger of attack. He tried to contact the leaders of the remaining four planets, but only one responded: the Triforian King Judanin. Judanin said that the reason Mirinoi didn't respond was because the planet had been sucked through a wormhole into another sector of the universe, Chronite was in the middle of a rebellion and there was no real leader, and Earth had just barely evolved into _Homo sapien_, and their intelligence was quite as high as everyone else. Xavier invited Judanin to a meeting with the King of Eltar and Lexian. The other two both agreed that it would be good if Triforia was under the protection of their alliance, seeing how it was that most Triforians were either peace-seekers or artists.

As Triforia allied with the three planets, Lexian began to think that they had formed an important alliance in the Good Universe, and that it deserved a name. He called a meeting with Judanin, Xavier, and the King of Eltar. They decided to name their alliance after the one who was the master of its inception: King Lexian. And so, the alliance was called the Lexian Alliance, which it is still known as today.

The next 5,000 years passed with great peace and prosperity for the Lexian Alliance. Historians call this time "End of Separation."


	4. Awakening Power

History of Power Rangers: My Version  
by Froggie Lover

Part Four: Awakening Power

The End of Separation brought a time of peace and prosperity to the Lexian Alliance that lasted 5,000 years. During this time, the Lexian Alliance created a school (called the School of Power) for warriors and priests alike to learn their craft and many other improvments so that everyone on every LA planet had the chance to learn what they wished. These peaceful years were merely an interlude to the ideas of war that were developing within the minds of the rulers of the Evil Spectrum.

The immortal high priests of the Evil Spectrum had, over the years, tapped into and developed an awesome battle resource called "power." They claimed that this power was a gift from the The Powers god Attum, the god presiding over evil. King Anatarr XLIX formed teams of warriors who could harness this power and use it to their advantage. These teams, compared to the nonpowered armies of the Lexian Alliance, were a formidable force indeed.

Through a hidden source which LA High Council Elder Kayanim still will not reveal, King Lexian II of Edenoi heard that the Evil Spectrum had created power. He couldn't think of a way that the Alliance could defend itself against such a powerful force. The Lexian Alliance had no center for the sciences, and that meant they had no way to defend them from the power. So, he searched for a planet that could help.

He found the only unallied planet that was powerful in the sciences: Aquitar. The people were fish-like, but their intelligence made up for anything they lacked in appearence. Lexian contacted the King of Aquitar, Nicholacious I. They called a meeting and it quickly was determined that the Lexian Alliance needed Aquitar. Nicholacious agreed and Aquitar became a part of the Alliance. With the sciences on their side, Lexian was determined that Anatarr would bring the Lexian Alliance down. His ancestors had worked too hard for it to end with him.

On Pheados, a man (whose real name is only known to a chosen few) was living a peaceful life. This man was not truly a man at all. In fact, he was half-god, the son of the ruling god of The Powers. He had created a Power called Ninjetti, and this power was ready to use. The man began to hear of the events going on around him, so he chose a young priest from Eltar, named Zordon, to make a device that could harness this raw Power. Zordon, with the help of blacksmith Ninjor of Ninjara, created a coin that would be unique to each aspect of the Ninjetti, called animal spirits. The man, now known as the Master of the Ninjetti Powers, then chose a young warrior priestess to protect the Power and choose its users, Dulcea of Pheados. All three (Zordon, Ninjor, and Dulcea) were Foretelling Masters from the School of Power, and the League of Power (a body of people elected by Council) deemed them Prophets, a fabled group of skilled priests and priestesses who could see the future through a gift to them from The Powers, and they gained immortality.

The Master sent Zordon to Edenoi bearing a message: He had an answer to Anatarr's plans. Immediately, Lexian found out about Ninjetti and told Dulcea to begin choosing warriors worthy enough to become one. She first chose six warriors to take on the animal spirits of the Falcon, Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, and Crane. These six warriors became known as the Basic Six Ninjetti, Ninjetti held in higher regard than others, no matter how they ranked power-wise. The most famous of these six was Gentilia of Pheados and Wilhelm of Earth, Crane and Falcon respectively. After the first six were chosen, Dulcea chose warriors for all the other spirits of the time, coming to a total of about 30 Ninjetti. (The true number is not quite known, not even to the Master himself.) They had a chance to fight Anatarr's armies. These Ninjetti later became known as Power Rangers.

Anatarr was unaware that the Lexian Alliance had a _true_ gift from The Powers. He didn't know that King Lexian had a force of his own to battle with. So, he attacked. The Ninjetti quickly retaliated and beat his forces. This war that had started raged on for many, many years. The Ninjetti triumphed, but so did Anatarr. The evil king once even sunk so low as to murder the King of Triforia. The Ninjetti, many of them being from Triforia, got extremely angry and won the battle of their lives. The Evil Spectrum's armies were obliterated. Anatarr was left in shame. He ruled until his death, and his name was never bore again until many millenia later.

The Lexian Alliance celebrated. The Ninjetti retired and even more animal spirits were created and passed on to a new generation. Everyone was joyous. Lexian added Earth to the Alliance for safety, and now most of the Perfinsu planets were safe from the harm of any evil.

Before another time of peace could truly begin, Triforia had to choose a new leader because Anatarr assassinated the one before. So, the planet fell into a full-blown civil war, everyone competing for the crown. The final winner was Trey I, a result of the first male pregnancy (an experiment of research done by the Triforian High Priest Hiyanin). He is the ancestor of Triforia's current king, Daniel.

And thus, with all rulers, Ninjetti, and Prophets in order, a great time of peace began. The Time of Peace has yet to end, even today, for no battle with an evil has gone so large-scale that it would break the overall peace and tranquility.


End file.
